1. Field
The following description relates to a digital phase-locked loop (DPLL), a method of controlling a DPLL, and an ultra low power (ULP) transceiver using a DPLL.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a radio frequency (RF) transceiver consumes the most power in an ultra low power (ULP) system. Additionally, RF blocks of an RF analog device consume the most power in the RF transceiver. In the ULP system, a power amplifier consumes less power due to a short signal arrival distance, whereas a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) and a phase-locked loop (PLL) consume more power. Furthermore, because power is applied to the PLL and the VCO all the time in most RF transceivers, a large amount of power may be consumed.